Carnival Dream - Book 1 - Inuyasha
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: What would happen when Makana's father got a new job to work at Carnival Cruise Line? And what do the Inuyasha characters have to do with this?
1. Chapter 0 - Author's Note

**Chapter 0 - Author's Note**

**This is book 1 of a Carnival Cruise Fanfiction series.**

**This fanfiction is basically a welcoming story for Carnival Dream coming to New Orleans in April 2014! I want to go for my 20th birthday! It's an Eastern Caribbean cruise too! (The Bahamas!) It would sail two days before my birthday in New Orleans! **

**What intrigues me about this ship is, from what i've been told, It's the best and largest Carnival Cruise ship there is. (Not sure if that's true though... I DO know that it's bigger than a Disney Cruise ship!) **

**It was originally housed in Port Canaveral, Florida; Just outside of Orlando!**

**I chose Inuyasha first because I'm currently obsessed with the anime! ^.^**

**So anyway! Without furthur ado, Let's begin the "Carnival Dream" Series!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Father's new Job

"Makana! Family meeting! Living Room!" Matthew Graves, older brother of Makana Graves, yelled through the closed door of Makana's room.

Makana was starting to get scared. No one said of a family meeting at 8 O Clock in the evening... She wondered if she accidentally charged her father's account of iTunes again.

"This is it, isn't it?!" Makana spoke to herself and left her room. All of Makana's family were sitting down on the sofas, and recliners. Makana gulped silently.

"What's this about?"

"Sit down, and I'll tell you." Makana's father said.

"We don't know what's going on, either, Kenna." said Kristin, the eldest child.

"Well... I was forced into retirement...-"

"WHAT?!" Makana said standing up! "This is terrible! I need to get a job right aw-"

"I WASN'T FINISHED, MAKANA KATHLEEN, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Makana's father screamed at her. She sat down and said nothing.

"But! I've been offered -and I accepted- a **new** job!"

"Really?!" Stephanie asked.

"Yes and Makana, you are going to love this, My new job is being in charge of the New Orleans Carnival Ships!" Everyone screamed in joy! Even Matthew!

"Oh my god! This is incredible!"

"Now, I know this has nothing to do with teaching... however, The only reason I accepted this job is not only will it give us tons of more income... but because we can take any Carnival Cruise at any time as long as it's in New Orleans and it's on a sail date they put up on their website!"

"Really, so let me get this straight... We can take ANY Carnival Cruise in New Orleans?"

"That's right! Absolutely FREE!"

"FREE?!" Makana's mother said in disbelief.

"Free... Free is good!" Makana said.

"Yes! And now Pack your bags everyone! I start my job tomorrow and I have to be on the ship by 7 O Clock in the morning! and you guys are coming with me to celebrate!"

"Momma, do I have to go?" Emma, Makana's niece, asked her mother, Stephanie.

"Yes, Sweetie... Just one time, okay? Do it for Grandpa," Steph replied.

"Matt, bring Avery and Lilly here, they're coming as well,"

"Yes sir!" Matt said and he called up his wife.

Lilly was the daughter.

'I bet he's glad it's not a Disney cruise...' Makana thought to herself. Matt hates Disney vacations, she didn't know why... but at least he's happy about this company.

Makana ran to her room and went to work on packing her things. She packed her clothes and toiletries in her rolling BOTDF suitcase.

She stopped in the middle of packing and ran out to her father.

"Dad, which ship is it?"

"The new Carnival Dream!"

"I thought it wasn't coming here till April..."

"Uhh... Kenna... It IS April!" Avery said holding the almost year old baby named Lilly.

"It IS!?" Makana looked at the calander, "Oh my god! It is!"

"And tomorrow is Mom's 61'st birthday..."

"So it is..."

"Where have you been in the last two months?" Matt scolded his baby sister.

"How should I know!"

"You were sleeping..." Makana's mother pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Ever since Makana recieved her GED she's been out of school for a while. She's been sleeping the whole time.

Makana's thoughts were snapped by Matt sighing.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said walking to his room and Avery shortly followed.

"Kenna, go finish packing. It's almost 10 O clock!" Makana's mother said.

"Alright." Makana ran back to her room and finished up and went to bed shortly after.

~~~Next Morning, 6:34 AM~~~

Makana was awoken by her brother screaming at her.

"Get up you lazy ass girl!"

"Shut up! I'm up okay!" "Good cause if not, we'll leave you behind!"

This made Makana bolt right out of bed and she quickly showered and got her clothes on. With still damp hair, she stored her suitcase in the back of the old Town and Country van her parent's had. After a fery fast breakfast of Chocolate milk, They all climed in their separate cars, Makana beign with Matt, Avery and Lilly. She helped Avery get Lilly strapped in the carseat then off they all went to the New Orleans port and they all made it about two minutes beofre seven.

~~~Kaede's hut~~~

"Look Inuyasha! We have an invite from Carnival!"

"What is Carnival?"

"You know... Carnival Cruise Line?"

"Never heard of it..."

"Well, Carnival Cruise Line is a ship that takes you anywhere around the world!"

"That's sounds so much fun!" Said Shippou.

"Indeed," Miroku said.

"Well, what does the invite say, Kagome?" said Sango.

"It says we're invited to take a FREE Eastern Caribbean cruise on the Carnival Dream to celebrate the ship coming to New Orleans as her new home! Isn't this exciting?!"

"Sure..."

"Well then everyone! I'm going back home to pack up, then Meet me at the well in an hour, we'll all sleep at my place then we'll take a plane to New Orleans!"

"Is New Orleans far from your home, Kagome?" Miroku asked, interested in a place named New Orleans.

"Yes it is! But that's okay! We'll be there first thing in the morning tomorrow!"

As Kagome went home, she wondered if she was the only one who got invited.

~~~Back to Makana~~~

Makana and her family were not the first to arrive at the terminal. They got registered and recieved their room keys. As Makana turned around to get her bag to go on the ship, She could have sworn she saw a man with long white hair and dog ears... wearing a red outfit. But when she tried to focus on him, he was already gone off to get on the boat.

"Hm... That guys looks so familiar..."

"Kenna! Don't run off!" Makana's father said.


End file.
